The Begininng
by EyeCandy
Summary: The Storyline form a RPG. It tells of the lives of 5 mutants and how they came together, and triumph over evil.
1. A Quick note of Explanation

Hello! And Welcome to Our Story!  
  
this story is written by the members of the Mutant X RPG (Role playing Game)  
  
So to help you out a little I will give you a bit of background!!  
  
The first few chapters are just setting up for the rest of the story.. here you will read and learn about each of the characters, who , by the way, are not from the actual show.. but original characters made up by the members. but in the later chapters you will see the characters from the show. they all tie in together.  
  
We are doing this to show the Mutant X fan population out work and you spike an interest in our RPG... if you would like to join... please click on EyeCandy's handle name and go to her hompage.. there you will have access to an application... which is totally free! (COOL)  
  
anyways.... We hope you enjoy our RPG Storyline!  
  
  
  
be well  
MX RPG Members


	2. Lone Mutant

  
The Beginning  
By The MX RPG Members  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own MX.... if we did do yah seriously think we all be writing in a RPG!!!? come on!! But we do own all of the Original Characters!  
Genra: Action/Drama type dealio  
  
Chapter One: Lone Mutant  
  
**Serenity pushed her daughter in the little umbrella stroller down the dark empty street. Her daughter, Harmony was asleep and slightly snoring.  
"I have to find somewhere to stay..." she said to herself, they had been on the run since that day about a year and half ago, when men in black coats tried to nab her and her daughter. Every couple a months since then the men would find them but never succeed at capturing them. She had run out of money about a week ago, they both hadn't had a deicent meal in days, they had slept on the streets the last two nights, finding food where ever they could. She didn't mind skipping meals, it was Harmony she was scared to death about, she slept most of the day to escape the pain that was constantly in her small, young stomach. Serenity was starting to see the signs of malnutrition. Harmony's hair was falling out and then growing in britle, her limbs were starting lose muscle tone, to the point that she was having troble standing.*  
" I can't trust anyone, I don't know what to do... they could work for the men in the coats and take us" Harmony moaned painfully in her sleep  
"God... I need help..." she said as she rounded the street corner...  
**  



	3. Brought Together

  
The Begining  
  
Chapter Two: Brought Together  
  
  
  
  
5 Years Previous  
  
"Onça you have to go. We can't protect you anymore. There are people like you out there, find them and you'll be safe. Don't trust anyone else, many people would want to hurt you." Her father glanced behind at the sound of splintering wood downstairs.  
"Run Onça," Her mother continued. "Run and stay safe. We will always love you." And with that she was handed a satchel and shown an open window on the top floor, asking her to make use of an ability she had always been taught to hide.  
She glanced back as she stood in the garden, having jumped. That would be that last time she would see her parents; as they stood together at the window, tight in each other's arms, as she ran from the house she had always lived in, and as the violent protestors broke down the door to 'arrest' the freak they had found living in their neighbourhood. She ran that day, not knowing where she would go or what she would do. Only that she was seeking out others like her. Others she knew only as - the ferals.  
  
Present Day  
  
Onça stepped to one side as a young teenaged girl sprinted past her. She had barely taken another step when six men followed, all wearing dark clothes and looking menacing. She would have kept walking without a second thought if it hadn't have been for two words muttered by the trailing man.  
"Damn Freaks." He said. She could feel the adrenaline burn through every inch of her body as she span on her heel to follow them. For once she didn't cover her eyes to hide the change in their appearance. This was the closest she had come to finding another like her and she wasn't planning on missing it now.  
When she had caught up with the goons they had cornered the girl in an alleyway and were slowly closing in on her - pushing her up against the far wall. Catching the girl's eye she winked and held a finger up to her mouth. The girl responded with a brief nod and turned her attention back to the dark clad attackers.  
Coming within arms reach of the outermost attacker, Onça flipped him to the floor, making sure he landed with enough of a thud to turn all the heads. There was a moment's silence as they took in their colleague on the floor and the diminutive woman stood over his immobile body. Smiling, she stepped over him, allowing her eyes to flicker into their feral form as she did.  
"It's another one. The leading man called out. "We're up for promotion if we take them both back, boys." The men's looks of trepidation turned to eager leers.  
Five minutes later there were five more bodies on the floor and she turned to the young girl to offer her a place to stay.  
What she didn't expect was the large piece of metal piping she held in her hands, albeit a little shakily.  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked. A strong voice only betrayed by the tremors in her hands.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Just Days Before~  
Chrissy heard the bell ring. That only meant one thing. Time to go home. A place she really didn't want to go. She waited for all the Kids to get on their busses and walked out of the Girls washroom into her classroom where the teacher was just putting her things away to go home. The teacher lookd up. "Im just going to get my things and go, have a good night." Chrissy said Putting her books into her black backpack. Chrissy pulled her coat off the back of her chair and put it on before swinging the backpack over her shoulder. "Bye" She said to the teacher as she left the room. Knowing it might be a very long time before she would ever see the classroom or any of the people in it again. She walked out the front doors and down the country road in the cold rainy weather to the end of her long driveway. She walked through the back gate and let her dog off the chain and into the house through the back door. She knew the dog wasn't supposed to be in the house. The dog was probably the only one who didn't hate her at her house. Chrissy let the dog in every day after school and they would stay in Chrissy's room until Chrissy heard her dad's car pull in. Then she would let the dog out and do her homework until dinner when she ran downstairs ate quickly then it was back to the computer. This night was different. No, tonight she wouldn't be eating dinner with them. She followed the dog up the stairs to her room at the end of the hallway and grabbed a bigger backpack. She started Piling things into it, notes, pictures, money, bank cards, cloths, cd player, cd's computer disks and some food. She didn't talk or say anything just packed things into her backpack. She took a snapshot of her dog who was sitting on the carpet watching her. Chrissy smiled at Vicky (the black and white border collie) and patted her on the head as she put the picture in her backpack. Chrissy looked at her clock radio.  
4:00. her dad would be home in half an hour. She sat down at her computer desk and put every important file into her mail storage and deleted everything else. She shut of the computer, zipped up her coat and walked down the stairs with Vicky following close behind. She walked out the backdoor, chained Vicky up again and scratched her behind the ears one last time. Chrissy went out the Gate and walked down the road towards the city.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked.  
"Hey! I'm here to help you. Just put the pole down and we'll talk OK?"  
"Who are you and what to you want with me?" She repeated, a little slower.  
"OK, I'm Onça. I'm like you." Onça flashed feral eyes and smiled as the girl's eyes responded in kind. "I've been looking for other people like you, like us."  
Onça flinched as the new feral hefted the pole and took a swing, realising only as it contacted with the guy who had just risen again, that she wasn't the one it was aimed at.  
"What do you say we get out of here?" She offered.  
"Sure."  
---  
Chrissy looked around at the room she had been lead into as Onça made a drink. The room was bare save for a mattress in one corner, a sink and table in the other and the sofa she was sat on. Onça sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee.  
"So, tell me about yourself. I'm curious. Do we have the same 'freaky' powers? Do you know how you got like you are?"  
Chrissy takes a sip of the coffee and then looks down at the floor.   
"Yeah, only freaky is putting it lightly. I first found out I was different when I was 6. An older kid at my school was picking on my friend and I just stepped in and lashed out on him." Chrissy looks up at Onça. "Of course, after that I didn't have any friends. Everyone thought of me as a freak. Ever since I have been trying to figure it out. I have no idea what it is or how it works. My parents didn't care about me...they wanted to put my in a hospital, so about a week ago I finally got up the courage to leave it all behind. Since I left home, I've been running from people I don't even know and Sleeping.... wherever I can.   
"What about you? What's your story?"  
"Well, I left home about five years ago looking for other ferals, looking for answers about what we are, why we're like this. I managed to get some training in the martial arts to keep myself safe and now I'm a teacher in Karate and Ju-jitsu. I made enough money to set up this place, bare though it is. And that's my life in a nut-shell."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I suppose I keep looking I guess. I expected to find I don't know what I expected to find. Some kind of group maybe, someone with answers."  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
"No way. One thing I am going to do is offer you a job."  
"A job?"  
"Yeah, I'm planning on firing the guy I work with at the moment, he's an imbecile. I figure with your 'skills' you'd be pretty easy to train up to take his place. You could stay here if you need a place. What do you say?"  
Chrissy smiles. "Cool, but... what about those guys that were chasing us? Do you think they will be back? Then what will we do?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it. But one thing I do know. We'll cross it together."   



	4. Visions

As Serenity rounded the corner, she saw her salvation. It wasn't like she was actively looking for it, but is just seemed to show up when she needed it the most. The small sign was hard to see in the darkness, but for some reason, tonight it seemed to glow, as if to make it more visible. Serentiy smiled in relief and headed of to the door that was marked "Shelter" and walk in.  
  
"Hello..." Serenity's voice was barely audible and the front door secretary barely heard her. "Hello dear... do you need a place to stay?" the woman's voice was kinda and gentle. Serenity nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes.. please.. and some food to if that is alright.. my daughter hasn't eaten in days... and she is really sick... please if you can help her...." Serenity's voice trailed off and she looked down at the small limp body of her daughter, Harmony. The Woman leaned over the counter and peered down at the small girl. "Dear Lord!" She came around the counter for a better look at the child. "This little girl is close to death!... she need's medical attention!" the woman called over to another man, and he came running. "Don't Worry hunny.... we have a clinic here with a doctor... your child will be fine... we'll just take a look at her..." The woman bent down to take Harmony out of the stroller and Serenity's eyes flashed feral, She growled. "DON'T TOUCH HER! She growled and moved closer to the woman. "I will take her!" The woman had fear plastered on her pale face, all she could do is nod and lead the way.  
  
Later that Night...  
Harmony has been given fluids through an IV Drip, Serenity was spoon feeding her Chicken broth when ever the toddler regained conscienous. Serenity never left her daughter's side and would become very agitated when someone came near her. Finally after not sleeping for 3 days strait, Serenity feel into a fitful rest, her head on the bed that her daughter was sleeping in... that's when something happened.....   
  
Serenity was sleeping when the vision, if that's what it was, came to her. She could see the men in black coats fighting with two young women, one looked younger than the other. She watched as the two women knocked all of the men down quickly then start to turn on each other, until the older girl some how made the other relax by flashing her eyes yellow, an act that was all too familiar to Serenity. *they are like me!* her mind was filled with relief as she watched the two woman walk off together. *wait! Wait for me!* she mentally called after them, then promptly shot up off the bed.  
"What was that.." She said to herself as she stretched.  
Harmony stirred in the bed in front of her but fell back asleep. "Don't worry sweetheart.... I know what to do now.." she whispered into her daughter's hair as she kissed her and went to find something to eat. 


	5. Enter the Thief

The Begining  
  
Cahpter Five: Enter the Thief  
  
  
  
While checking out the location of his biggest heist ever, Meric Montresor noticed out of the corner of his eye, several guys chasing a girl. Even though Meric's a thief, he still has some moral values, he followed the guys and heard them say that they " were going to get her this time." As Meric turned the corner of the building he relized that she didn't need help, as a matter of fact, she kicked all there butts and was interrogating them. Meric asked "what is your name?" "Chrissy", she says "and you?" "Meric, Meric Montresor, you're not like most girls." "I thank you for coming to help me." "You're welcome, I hope I run into you again."   
  
A week later, Meric is getting ready for the heist, but he is having second thoughts about it. He tries to abort it, but his employer threatened to kill his little brother, and his employer knowing his ability, has taken precautions so to not be hurt by Meric. That night is the night that changes his life forever. As the van pulls up Meric and two others jump out next to the bank. They proceed to the door were Meric creates an orb of electricity and sends it through the door's locking mechanism, unlocking it. As he does this, Chrissy happens to be walking by and notices who it is and as Meric turns to hold the door open for the rest of his team, he notices her as well. But he was not the only one to notice her, the other two see her as well. One of them reaches to pull out a gun, but Meric is quick to see what was going to happen and he electrocutes him and pushes Chrissy out of the way. Trying to flee from them Chrissy says that she has somebody he should meet. Chrissy then leads Meric to Onça's.  
  
"Its not much, but its cozy." Chrissy smiled and looked up at Meric (who was quite a bit taller then her). She opened the door then motioned for him to take a seat as she poured him a glass of water. "I Saw what u did back there." She said leaning against the counter. "When did you find out you were different...what brought you here?" She said walking over to him, handing him the glass and sitting next to him. Chrissy lookd down at her elbow which was a little scratched and bleeding. "ouch" she said with a half smile as she got up to clean it off by the sink and continue listening to Meric.  
  
  



	6. Misconceptions

The Beginning  
  
Chapter 6: Misconceptions  
  
  
Onça stopped at the door to her apartment. There was someone inside with Chrissy, someone she didn't know. Walking past her own doorway with the loud bags of shopping she dumped them in the corner of the corridor and walked back to her own door silently. Pulling her keys from her pocket and holding them tightly so that they didn't jangle she let herself in without a sound.  
  
A man was sat on her sofa and there was no sign of Chrissy, though she knew she was around somewhere. And was that blood she could smell? It was, the distinct odor was unmistakable.  
Enraged, Onça leapt into the room, grabbing the stranger by the collar and throwing him up against the wall.  
"Where is she, what have you done with her?"  
"I don't know what you mean. I'm"  
"Liar." She interrupted, knocking him back against the wall again. Onça yelped and released him as a burst of sparks jumped from his hand over her skin; the burning sensation leaving as fast as it had arrived. Growling, she leapt at him, taking them both to the ground as she fought to dodge hands that shot electricity in someone quite considerably taller than herself.  
  
Chrissy walked in to see Meric fly through the air as Onça, nose bloody, launched herself after him, pinning his hands down on the floor above his head.  
"Onça, No!" She yelled. "He's a friend. I invited him here." Onça looked up from her opponent, dazed.  
"But he hurt you, there was blood." She shifted, not releasing the man's hands.  
"No, he saved my life. Someone took a shot at me; he got me out of the way. I got a little scraped up. I'm fine." Still unsure, she looked down on the man.  
"It's true." He confirmed. "I'm Meric, by the way. I would shake your hand, but you've got a pretty firm grip on them." Shaking her head Onça released his hands and stepped away.  
"Sorry." She muttered. Turning to Chrissy she frowned. "The shopping's in the hall. I'm going to" She dabbed at her nose. "I'm going to clean up, I think. Then you can tell me why there's a guy who shoots electricity from his hands in my flat." Turning back to Meric. "I'm Onça, nice to meet you Meric." She smiled politely and headed for the bathroom. Meric looked around the room at the damage they had done.  
"Well. That went well." 


	7. Search and you shall find

The Beginning  
  
Chapter Seven: Search and you shall find  
  
During the days that Harmony was in the shelter's clinic, Serenity had a few more visions, all about the two women she saw in the first. but in the last vision she saw a name, Pouncing Tiger, it was a martial arts dojo where one of the women worked. When Serenity saw this name she knew instinctively that she had to go there, that she had to meet this woman.  
  
4 days later  
  
Serenity and Harmony where back on the streets again, this time with a mission in mind. Serenity had looked up the address of the Pouncing Tiger Dojo in the phone book at the shelter and was now on her way to find it.  
As Serenity came to a street corner she looked up and read the street sign. "Halliwell Street" was written smartly on the side of the sign, and Serenity turned left and continued down that street. "302.....304.....Ah! 306! Here it is!" Serenity said with a happy grin on her face. "Treee ooh sis!" Harmony repeated in her 2 year old babble as Serenity opened the door that had the words "Pouncing Tiger Martial Arts" Written on it.  
  
Serenity looked around, the area looked like a gym, but had hints of oriental designs here and there, there was a shrine in one corner that had inscents burning, the smell was confusing her animal senses.  
Serenity stepped out on the the dojo, looking for somebody to help her, the place seemed completely empty. "Hello...?" Serenity's voice softly echoed around the room "is anyone here?" No one answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Onça watched critically as Chrissy performed a short jump ending with a kick, two punches and a second kick. Meric erupted in applause as Onça nodded.  
"You're ready."  
  
The Pouncing Tiger was closed for the day, as it was every Tuesday. Tuesday was the day for training.  
Onça knocked gently on the owner of Pouncing Tiger, Master Yam's door. On hearing the call to enter she stepped into the softly lighted room, gesturing for Chrissy and Meric to stay outside.  
Master Yam was an elderly gentleman, but continued exercise and training had kept him lean and muscled, even in his advanced years. He had long since given up teaching or competing himself, leaving it to his four teachers and their chosen assistants to teach and to pick out those students ready to compete.  
He had originally only intended to take on three teachers, but his fourth had fallen into his hands, leaving him no other sensible choice. And fallen rather more literally than most, Onça had dropped to his side from a four story building, leaving him to try and explain the unexplainable as she fought off two attackers. Offering the girl sanctuary he had hidden her away in his dojo until the other men had moved on. It seemed only decent that he would offer this girl training and, when she was old enough, a teaching place at the dojo. And she had proved worth the investment, although finding her an assistant was proving a chore.  
"Onça, what happened to Thomas?" He asked as she entered.  
"He was unsuitable. He was arrogant and he disturbed the classes." He sighed loudly.  
"The others all have perfectly good assistants. They are all in training all over the city. And you are still here, training alone or with 'unsuitable' companions. Why can't you find someone to last at least more than a month?"  
"I believe I have found someone now."  
"So quickly? Who?"  
"She is not in our classes."  
"Really?" The eyebrow went up. "Will you allow me to test her?"  
"I thought you might like to." Stepping outside to call Chrissy in, asking Meric to wait outside a little longer, Onça offered Chrissy a reassuring smile as she moved to stand before the master.  
"Your name miss?"  
"Chrissy, sir."  
"I assume Onça has prepared you for what I'm going to ask you to do?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I will be calling out a sequence of actions. I will expect them carried out in the right style with the right inflections and with the appropriate linking movements. Understood?" A nod. "Very well. Take your stance."  
  
Several minutes later Yam nodded his approval. "You are fast, good reflexes, sharp clean movements. I approve Onça. She is much Thomas' superior. I see the fire that burns in you present in her eyes. I would see you train together in the dojo, when you are ready. Tomorrow, Chrissy, you will join Onça's classes." Grinning, Onça thanked the master and headed out into the main dojo, taking the other two with her. Flicking on the lights for the large room, Onça frowned as an unfamiliar figure carrying a child was revealed in the doorway.   
  
  



	8. Protective Instincts

Serenity went into a protective stance when the lights came on. Her heart raced as she turned to see where the act had come from.  
She gently placed Harmony on the ground and looked into her eyes, the child nodded slightly and backed off away from the strangers and into the nearest corner. Serenity quickly made sure Harmony was in the corner and snapped her head back toward the people staring at her. Her hair flowed around her like a cloak of black silk,covering half of her face. Serenity's eyes flashed golden as her feral instincts took over, her sense of protectiveness was clearly shown in her body language. Harmony let out a soft growl as she watched her mother crouch down, ready for anything. Serenity threw a quick bark-like sound back at her daughter, and the toddler quickly became quiet.   
Serenity looked harshly at the three people staring at her, sizing them up. She could maybe take the younger female alone, maybe even the male but.. *she sniffed the air* he smelled of electricity. The older female looked like a fighter, one that could easily over power her. * And then what would happen to Harmony?* she asked herself, choosing not to answer that question.   
Serenity let out a low growl, thinking that might scare off the strangers, but obviously it didn't as they still stood there and stared at her.  
Serenity glanced back at her daughter, who was still in the corner, her small eyes had turned feral and she was getting quite agitated. She looked back at the three strangers and finally spoke, her voice low and dark.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you.... but i will if you come any closer..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to hurt you.... but I will if you come any closer..."  
Almost subconsciously Onça stepped forward, so that she was in front of Chrissy, glad to see Meric mirror her movements on the other side, effectively putting her behind them. If wasn't that she didn't trust the young feral to fight, much the contrary, with what she had already learned out of necessity to protect herself and what little more she had been able to teach her over the last week, she was sure she could protect herself. But if this mother felt threatened, she wasn't going to take the risk that she might act to protect her child.  
She could feel the soft buzz and unmistakable smell that meant that Meric now held sparks in his hands, hidden behind his back. They would not reveal their otherworldly identities unless forced to.  
Watching the interactions of mother and child, Onça shook her head and reprimanded herself for even thinking about fighting this woman. Stepping forward, hands raised, she offered a smile.  
"We're not going to fight you." She emphasized slowly. She could see that the woman's attention was still focused on Meric and realized that she must know somehow that he had a weapon. She knew she could smell the ozone over the incense, but she wouldn't have thought  
Then she realized. This was another feral, two in fact. The communication, the behavior, everything pointed to more people like her.  
Taking a risk and turning her back on the feral, Onça prayed she wouldn't take advantage of the situation and attack. Now more than ever it was vital this ended peacefully.  
"Meric." She spoke quietly. "Turn it off, she's one of us." Frowning, he did as she had asked, bringing his hands round in front of him empty.  
Turning back to the woman she spread her hands again. "Better?"   
  
Harmony was growling and fidgeting in the corner. She was ready to fight, her feral instincts made her that way, even though she was only two.  
  
Serenity watched as the older female turned her back and spoke quietly to the male, he frowned and displayed his hands, empty. This action seemed to relax Serenity, but she was still on edge. Suddenly she watched as her daughter, ran forward at ramming speed, her eyes had a red tinge to them. Serenity knew what was going to happen, even her small child had a fighter's heart, something that was hard to control at times. Serenity reached out to grab her daughter before she reached the strangers, but Harmony side stepped and continued on.   
"HARMONY! NOOO!!!" Serenity's voice screamed out but she knew that it was too late. Harmony charged faster and slammed into the older female. Harmony's short stature made it possible for the older female to lose her balance and fall over. with a thud the two were on the floor, Harmony was hissing, growling and trying to sink in her baby teeth into the woman's leg. Serenity's protectiveness quickly turned into embarrassment as she watched the older female quickly grab her child by the back of her coat and lift her up and off of her leg, still hissing and spitting. Serenity quickly took Harmony from the woman and grabbed hold of her little chin, She looked into the child's eyes and a second later Harmony hung her head. "I sowwry Mummy" Serenity hugged her child and smiled. "It's ok Hummy... it's ok" Serenity looked back at the three strangers, her fears were slowly diminishing and she managed a smile.  
  
"I am sorry about that... sometimes she gets a little anxious... I'm sorry we bothered you" Serenity turned to leave, when she suddenly grabbed her head and moaned in pain. A vision appeared before her eyes, It was a repeat of the first vision she saw, but this time she saw the two women up close, and one of them looked just like the woman standing behind her. The eyes, hair, facial structure, all the same. a Name flashed in front of her eyes, the name of the woman. When the vision was over Serenity found her self leaning against the nearest wall, Harmony was clinging to her left leg and trembling in fear. She patted The toddler's head to reassure her and looked back at the trio. Her eyes focused on the older female. Serenity's voice caught in her throat, her breath left her lips.  
  
"You're name is Onca...." 


	9. Acceptance

Onca looked down at the dark haired woman, still sat on the floor, and the child still trembling beside her.  
That's right. Are you OK?  
I'll be fine. That tends to catch me a little unawares.  
What was that'? And how do you know my name?  
Honestly, I don't know. I have these visions. I saw you and your friend here Onca frowned as she gestured at Chrissy. And I knew I had to find you. Emerald green eyes met darker ones and as they silently shared some higher knowledge. Onca nodded slowly. You think I'm crazy, don't you.  
No. Surprisingly enough I have seen so much this week, nothing will seem strange to me. And in some ways that's even more worrying. The woman laughed. No, seriously. This week I rescued a teenaged feral – the first I've met up with in five years of searching – this feral now works and lives with me. Then Chrissy brings home someone who shoots sparks from his hands and wants us all to be friends. He now lives down the hall from us. Believe me, a feral that has psychic visions is nothing. Onca stuck her hand out to help the woman up.  
My name is Serenity Glory. This is Harmony Dawn. We've been looking for you.   
  
The male smiled and shook Serenity's hand.  
"I'm Meric. I haven't met up with a feral that also has psionic abilities before. We about to go meet with somebody that looks after people like us. He has his own little team he calls Mutant X. If you would like you and Harmony can join us."  
"Who is this guy you speak of?" Serenity asked with suspicion in her voice.  
"All I know is that he is referred to as Adam, he apparently work on the project that made us what we are today, and now he tries to protect all new mutants from Genomex."  
"What's Genomex?" Serenity was becoming curious now.  
"Its is the research facility that was originally created to find genetic cures for diseases, but now they track us down in order to research us." Meric said calmly. Serenity looked him over again, he was tall and fairly good looking with his black hair accenting his vivid blue eyes.  
  



	10. Confusion and Wonderment

A strong voice declared to the others.  
All sets of eye turned towards the sound of the voice, strangely nobody had noticed the young woman standing in the archway of the dojo.  
Who are you? asked Meric, as Serenity and Harmony moved away as if they wanted to flee.   
I am Emma, Emma DeLauro. I belong to the group Mutant X composed by Adam Kane. I am here to take along two people with me in a safety place so that GenomeX won't never find you. But there are no problems if you all come!  
The woman said in an effort to reassure the others.  
  
It was the first time in a VERY long time that some one had been able to come up behind Serenity without her knowing, and it gave her the willies when it happened.  
Serenity looked the woman, who was named Emma, up and down. She was slender and dainty. With hair the color of blood oranges and a hair cut that was fashionable, if you liked bangs.   
Serenity got an odd feeling off of the young stranger, as if she was trying to get under skin, or her mind. Serenity didn't like it on bit. Backing up behind Onca and Meric, she inadvertently bumped into Chrissy. Serenity looked at the teen, she was staring directly at the Emma woman, and her face had this look of confusion plastered across it.   
  
Harmony turned in her mother's arms to look in her face. "Momma?" her voice was barely audible, she was slightly nervous at the vibe that was emanating in the room.   
Serenity looked at her daughter. "Hum Hum.. I don't like her" she whispered quietly as she discreetly pointed to the Emma woman. The toddler slid her small arms around her mother's neck and held fast.  
  
Serenity looked at Onca and sent her a psionic message. *~Onca... I don't feel right about her... she tried to read me...Who is she? does anyone know her?~*   
Onca immediately looked at Serenity, a feeling of understanding crossed her face.  
  
Suddenly a flash was before her eyes and she saw herself falling in slow motion to the floor. Harmony landed on top of her with a light thud. A vision bombarded her mind, feelings of relief, trust, patience, and compassion flooded her. Then a pair of dark eyes were in front of her, Men's eyes she figured as they looked more masculine then feminine to her. They were kind eyes, strong ones. She smiled mentally at them and they returned the gesture. But who's were they? she wondered but the vision left her as quickly as it had come.  
The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by Onca, Meric, Chrissy and the Emma woman, they were staring at her from above. Harmony was sitting next to her stroking her cheek.  
  
Onca looked down at her, her face full of concern. "Are you all right Serenity?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine now... I really need to control these visions!" She laughed and stood again.  
Serenity looked over at the Emma woman and signed. "Who's eyes were those I saw?" Serenity's voice was strong and hard. 


	11. Explainations and Compatibility

Chrissy looked up at Emma still confused as always. She hadn't said anything in a really long time. Just watched as all this took place around her. She had a million questions but didn't know how to ask them. What was going on here? Chrissy had listened when Meric talked about Genomex and what they did to their patients and wondered if there was more he wasn't telling. She looked over at Onca and could tell that she was thinking the same thing. They both suspected something but Chrissy thought it would be better to keep quiet about Genomex and Let Serenity sort it out before she got into any more trouble. Serenity had vary interesting powers Chrissy thought. On the surface she seemed to be an intelligent person with a powerful mutancy. Chrissy was normally never quick to judge without really knowing a person but these times weren't normal. She could either trust these people or she would have to fight all for herself and frankly she had done that enough already to know that its not so easy.   
  
Chrissy studied Emma again and then turned her attention to Serenity. "Eyes?" she said with a questioning and confused look on her face.   
  
This Emma person stood quite still with her eyes fixed on Serenity when she had the vision, Chrissy noticed. It was almost as if she were reading her or even looking into her mind. Something like this would have been seemingly impossible to some people but not Chrissy. If there were people who could throw electricity and jump off 7 story buildings then certainly there could be people with the ability to read minds.  
  
Then Emma took a deep breath and started to speak as everyone else listened.  
"As Meric said...Genomex created human's with supernatural abilities like all of you. Ferals with strength and speed. (Chrissy and onca smiled) Elementals with powers dealing with electricity. (Meric smiles and makes some sparks in his hand)Moleculars with powers to alter density and Psionics with Mind and in some cases Technology alteration and manipulation powers. I myself am A Psionic. Mind Manipulation powers and all that fun stuff."   
  
Emma smiled at Chrissy who was in disbelief. Emma continued "Mutant X is a team made up of one of each type of Mutant. A Psionic~Myself, A Feral~Shalimar, A Molecular~Jesse, and An Elemental~Brennan. Adam Kane is of course not a Mutant but the human that makes it all work.   
  
So now that you all see what's going on....  
The eyes? Chrissy interrupted  
Of course Emma replied. The eyes in your vision Serenity were those of Adam. Believe it or not I saw them through your mind.  
  
Chrissy nodded and smiled at Onca in approval.  
  
Meric looked down at his watch.  
"Its getting late" He said to no one in perticular. "I should be getting back to my place." he said waving to everyone then walking out.  
  
Chrissy looked at Onca who then glanced over at Harmony along with Serenity.  
  
Harmony yawned and put her head down on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"do you have a place around here?" Onca asked Serenity.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "We have been staying at the shelter."  
  
Onca began: "You and Harmony are welcome to come spend the night with us" Onca looked over at Chrissy who nodded.  
  
"Sounds good" Serenity said smiling.  
  
Looks like everythings under control here. Emma said smiling. I will meet everyone here again tomorrow she said leaving.  
  
Chrissy picked up her jacket off the bench and followed Onca, Serenity and Harmony out into the dimly lit street towards the apartment.  
  
The air was cold as the foursome stepped out into the street. The air had that certain ozone smell to it, like the one Meric had.  
It's going to rain Onca spoke softly, in a knowing type of way. Serenity nodded in agreement and shifted her daughter in her arms.  
  
Harmony was getting a little too heavy to carry around now, weighing a hefty 33 pounds, her weight was wreaking havoc on Serenity's hips. But Harmony being the stubborn two year old she was would not have it anyway else.  
Light rain drops fell over the four ferals as they turned down a corner and up the a small flight of steps to a doorway.  
Here we are Chrissy's voice was light and friendly as she watched her friend place her key into the front door and turn it, the door was pulled open and Onca and Chrissy stepped in. Serenity took one last look around the street, subconsciously making sure no one had followed them and stepped in with the others. Serenity gave a small meek smile as she saw the other two women looking at here. Sorry.. it's a habit Both women nodded and smiled. Chrissy placed her long arm around Serenity's shoulders and smiled. Don't worry Renny, you are safe here with us  
  
Renny... that was a new one, Serenity thought, not really a bad nick name, I could get used to it. Serenity smiled again and relaxed. Onca lead the way up the stairs and down a long hallway, finally stopping in front of a dark wood doorway. The door was simple and plain, with only the letter C' nailed to the door. Onca again dangled her keys, looking for the right one to open the door, when she did, she slid it into the lock and turned it.   
Welcome to our humble abode She said giggling. Onca pushed the door open, showing the small apartment off.  
The Apartment was dark, for the lack of lighting, but when Chrissy flicked on a light it revealed a smartly decorated room, with a few large pieces of furniture, a tv and VCR. The walls had paintings and posters covering it. the Apartment looked like it had gotten into a fight with a prissy interior decorator and Marilyn Manson, but the effect was quiet suitable for the two ferals that lived here.  
Serenity said as she nodded at the room. Very.... eclectic! she tried not to sound insulting.  
Onca and Chrissy both laughed. It's fun... at least Chrissy offered. and Onca and Serenity nodded.  
  
Serenity saw a digital clock on a table and gasped. Is that the time!? and Onca nodded. Why what's wrong? she asked. Serenity shifted Harmony in her arms again and sighed. It's Harmony's bedtime.. is there some where I can lay her down? Onca nodded and motioned for her to follow.  
Onca walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door, she turned the knob and walked in, turning on a bedside lamp. Here... you and Harmony can stay in here, This is Chrissy's room, try to ignore the posters of marilyn manson and n'sync Onca snorted in a humorous manner and turned back to the door. We'll be right in the living room, come out and have some thing to eat when you are done with Harmony Serenity smiled and nodded as Onca left the room.  
Harmony was already asleep when Serenity placed on the little double bed. She quickly stripped the toddler to her diaper and checked to see if it needed changing, it didn't, which was good because she was running out of them quickly. *~I'll have to go to the store in the morning~* she thought to her self as she dressed her daughter in a set of toddler PJ's and covered her with the blanket. Serenity stared down at her sleeping angel, the stressed look gone from her small face and a small smile replaced it. Leaning down Serenity placed a kiss on the toddler's forehead and whispered into her little ear. Goodnight Hum hum, sleep tight Serenity quietly left the room and closed the door behind her, a quickly walked back down the hallway to the living room.  
  
As Serenity entered she saw Onca and Chrissy sitting on the couch together chatting and eating, what looked like ice cream from the tub. The two turned and smiled as they saw her enter, motioning her over, they both patted the couch seat between them and Serenity quickly sat down. Chrissy handed her a clean spoon and smiled.  
It's Triple fudge with hazelnuts She explained in a know it all voice and it made both her and Onca giggle like school girls. Serenity dipped her spoon into the tub and brought out a large spoon full of ice cream. Do you guys always eat like this? She asked as she shoved the spoon into her mouth and savored the taste.   
Onca swallowed first and replied. No... we usually eat better than this, but we thought we'd have some cause we felt like it and you were here, we are celebrating! She said and dipped her spoon into the tub again. Chrissy nodded and swallowed. Yup! before it was just the two of us, now we are four! that's something to celebrate I think!  
  
Serenity felt comfortable with these two, like she knew them better than she did herself, like they were family. she knew that they would become just that, and it made her smile.  
  
The three of them stayed up late, chatting about anything and everything, Onca and Chrissy were curious to know more about the newest member and Serenity went into great detail about her life and about Harmony's.  
Finally the trio fell asleep on the couch together, legs and arms flung mindlessly over other's and each touching someone else's. They looked like three cats curled up together, in complete contentment.  



	12. Working Together and Meeting Adam

The Beginning  
Chapter Twelve: Working Together and Meeting Adam.  
  
Note: this is the last chapter of this section of the Storyline... there will be sequels to this story later... so keep an eye out for them!  
  
  
  
Onça awoke to an unfamiliar noise. There was a child crying. Sitting up straight in bed she was startled completely when she fell off the sofa, landing beside Chrissy on the floor. Now completely awake she remembered the strange meeting from the night before and looked up to find Renny - as Chrissy had christened her - splayed out across the sofa. As the baby cried out again, both Chrissy and Serenity were pulled into wakefulness. Serenity was immediately on her feet, somehow managing not to step on either of them on the floor and ran to the bedroom.  
Onça looked at Chrissy, and Chrissy looked at Onça.  
"Good morning." Chrissy greeted.  
"Hrumph." Onça replied, getting up to start coffee. The coffee was made by the time Serenity returned with Harmony in her arms. "Coffee?" Onça offered, a little more human with the daily dose of caffeine in place. Serenity sat Harmony down on the sofa beside Chrissy as she walked over to pick up the proffered mug.  
"I need to go to the store, is there one nearby?" She asked as she sat.  
"There's one a little way down the street. I don't have enough stuff for four of us, we need more food and we've got a while before Emma is expecting to meet us to see this mysterious 'Mutant X'. We might as well all go."  
  
The four ferals were quickly dressed and ready to go. They stepped out of the door to bright sunshine, the sky having cleared from the heavy rainfall the night before. The whole world smelt fresh and new. Onça noticed the others staring at her as she opened her eyes.  
"Don't you just love that?"  
"What?" Chrissy asked, grinning.  
"The smell of the air after rainfall. The way everything looks different when it's wet. I tried to describe it to my parents once, but they never got it. They don't see this the way we do." All four ferals were grinning now. Harmony picked up on the mood of her mother and laughed a child's laugh.  
"Have we finished with the spiritual stuff now? I'm bored." Chrissy teased. Onça cuffed her on the arm.  
"OK, OK, we're going." Onça laughed.  
  
They sat on a park bench, having finished their shopping and delivered it to the flat. The sun was beginning to lift the dew from the grass, causing a soft haze of mist to hang around them. Harmony was swaying on a child's swing, laughing at something only she knew, while three ferals all watched over her.  
Due to the early hour the park was all but deserted and so Onça was immediately on her guard when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Careful not to make it look obvious, she glanced over and saw three men, dressed as the guys who had attacked Chrissy, advancing slowly on their position. Turning back to the other two she quickly saw that they had seen the men as well. Their tense postures in place of relaxed smiles showed them up, though neither of them looked at the men directly.  
She tried to keep her voice chatty to hide her meaning as she spoke. "Renny, go pick up Harmony, Chrissy stick close to them both, head to the flat. I'm right behind you OK?"  
Nodding Serenity stood, closely followed by Chrissy and together they walked over to the swing. Serenity lifted her daughter from he seat and the three began to walk away. Still stood at the bench, Onça sighed as the three men broke into a jog. She had been hoping that perhaps they were being too paranoid - it seemed not.  
Running after the three ferals they all broke into a run.  
Glancing behind her once more Onça gasped as she realized three men had become seven. It quickly became obvious that they were not going to be able to outrun these people and Onça slowed. Growling to herself she handed Serenity the key to the flat.  
"Renny, go back to the flat. If you're in danger Meric lives in 'N', OK?"  
"Be careful." Serenity replied, taking the key and heading for the flat which couldn't have been more than five minutes away. Onça turned to Chrissy.  
"You up for this?"  
"Most definitely." Together they turned to face the men.  
  
Serenity was only a few steps away from the flat when the vision caught her. Onça and Chrissy hadn't moved from where she had left them, but now they were facing off two times as many men. Several already lay on the ground, but it was clear this was too much for the two to handle. Opening her eyes to her daughter's call, Serenity ignored the key in her hand as she entered the block of flats, heading straight for door N. Rapping loudly on the door she couldn't help but smile when a ruffled looking Meric appeared. He blinked at her for a moment.  
"Onça and Chrissy are in trouble. We need your help. Can I leave Harmony here?"  
"Right. Yes, OK. I'm coming." He replied, still looking a little dazed.  
Meric quickly stepped forward to catch Serenity as another vision assaulted her. Chrissy went down under the power of a taser and Onça called out to her, still trying to fight off her own aggressors.  
"We have to hurry." Serenity added. Leaving Harmony in a room where she couldn't hurt herself, Serenity and Meric set out at a fast pace. Serenity experienced the strangest sense of déjà vu as she ran, seeing the scene exactly as she had in her vision. Quickly all four were stuck into the fighting, Serenity acknowledging Onça's grateful glance with a nod and then ducking as a stream of electricity flowed past her to knock out her attacker. Serenity flinched as the man she had seen with the taser appeared beside Chrissy. Calling out to her in a voice that didn't come from her mouth Serenity showed her in the briefest moment what she had seen. Taking an elbow back, Chrissy caught the man in the gut, taking the taser with her as she stepped away from him. He seemed to be the last as Onça's opponent fell and Meric closed his hands to discharge the energy within them.  
"Well." Meric commented. "That's a way to get the blood flowing before breakfast."  
  
  
  
When they got back to the Flats, Meric and Serenity headed for 'N', while Onça and Chrissy headed for their flat.  
We got lucky this time, but it may not be so next time exclaimed Meric.  
I know. Serenity sighed, grateful that everyone was fine and they had survived.  
I glad that Harmony is ok. Meric said smiling. Serenity smiled to as she picked her daughter and shifted her to her hip.  
I guess I will see you in a little bit? Serenity said as she passed by Meric to the door.  
Yeah, I wonder what Emma has got to say? Meric called after Serenity as she walked down the hall to Onca and Chrissy's flat, waving back to Meric as she entered.  
After Serenity and Harmony leave, Meric took a quick shower and then headed over to Onça and Chrissy's flat. Onca decided that they would meet Emma hear at the flat instead of the Dojo, it was easier and everyone agreed that going out in public again with out some sort of protection was dangerous to say the least.  
So where is Emma? Meric says as he enters Onca's Living to and plops down on the sofa.  
  
As Meric looked up, he saw Emma coming up the stairs.   
I told you I would be here, I can sense from all of you that you thought I wouldn't show. emma says with a grin on her face as she walks into the the flat.  
So where are meeting this mysterious Adam? Chrissy asks with a hint of doubt in her voice.  
First we will meet at a rendezvous point, and from there take the Helix to Sanctuary. Follow me. Emma instructed as everyone gathered up some things and headed out the door.  
  
Emma lead the group out of the apartment building and straight for a blue mustang. Emma motioned for everyone to get in and when everyone was settled Emma started the car and began to drive off.  
Nice Car Meric said with a low, sweet whistle.  
If I am correct you tried to steal it at one point Emma said, her voice filled with mock annoyance.  
I'm sorry about that. I'm glad that I don't do that anymore. Meric's voice was full of appology.  
  
We're here Emma stated as they pulled into a vacated parking lot.  
  
There's nothing here Onca said as she looked around.  
Just watch Emma stopped the car and turned it off. While getting out she looks to see if anyone is watching nearby.  
It's Clear Emma said as she speaks into what looks like an ordinary ring. As the group watched they saw a plane appear from nowhere.  
This is the Helix emma states smiling as she leads the group closer to the plane.  
A hatch opens from the back and three people step out.  
Guys this is Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar Fox, and Brennen Mulwray. Meric, you would be interested to know that Brennen has the same elemental abilities as you. Emma said as she quickly introduced the three people in turn.  
We need to go, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to The man now known as Jesse replies, turning around and heading into the Helix.  
  
This is some pretty impressive hardware you have here. Meric said, impressed.  
Yeah, We've been talking to Adam and he was thinking about setting you guys up with your own sanctuary along with all of the toys we have. Jesse replied, smiling.  
  
We're coming in for a landing Brennan called out to the others as he guided the Helix through what looked like a side of a mountain, but in actuality was a cavern with a shield over it, making it look like it was solid.  
  
As they land, a man, that they could only think was Adam Kane walked into the hanger. As the group is walking out Brennen stops Meric for a second.  
I just wanted to tell you that we have more in common than you think. I used to steal things for people as well, but I like to protect the world more than stealing cars and things. Brennan said.  
Me too Meric grinned then.  
Walking out of the Helix, Meric notices that Adam is handing Onca, Chrissy, and Serenity the same type of ring that Emma used to communicate with the Helix.  
  
Hello, I am Adam Kane, welcome to Sanctuary. As a gift, I present you with a ring, but this is no ordinary ring, it is encoded with your dna signature, and will keep you in contact with us at our sanctuary and each other.  



End file.
